Possible Season 3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12 Future Episodes
This is a list of possible future episodes if life after people airs another season Forever a Vision This episode focuses on buildings people wish to build. These include The Illinois, Windy City Ultra Tower, Aeropolis 2001, Sky City 1000, Holonic Tower, Millenium Tower, Toronto World Commerce Tower, Bureau of Statistics, M Tower, The Holozon, Tour Quebec, Hilton Vancouver, LA MegaStructure, Glass Tower, and more. Shrouded in Fog This episode focuses on observation towers that now see only the silence of the world. These include the Coit Tower, Canton Tower, Sky Tower in Auckland, Star Tower, Kuala Lumpur Tower, Ostankino Tower, Milad Tower, and more. As Seen on TV This episode shows the fate of the big screens around the world. This includes the FOX News HQ, One Times Square, Suzhou Harmony Times Square, Phoenix Island, Estadio Azteca, and TVs in over 1.2 billion homes around the world. There's Nothing to Fear... This episode shows some of the most feared places in the world. They include: The Tower of London, the Halifax Citadel, The Queen Mary, Ryugyong Hotel, Disney's Discovery Island, Red Sands Sea Fort, and the Great Wall of China. It also focuses on Pripyat, which was abandoned in 1986 after the Chernobyl disaster. Ancient History This episode features some of the oldest landmarks around the world. These include Stonehenge, Easter Island statues, Leaning Tower of Pisa, King Tut's Tomb, the Parthenon, Adam's Calendar, and Sagrada Familia. Below Zero Degrees This episode features some of the coldest places on earth. These include the Oslo City Hall, the Church of Hallgrimur, Helsinki Cathedral, the St. Isaac's Cathedral, Red Square and the Poles. Deep in the Heart of Texas This episode shows the fate of famous buildings and landmarks in Texas. Locations include Dealey Plaza, Pennzoil Place, USS Lexington, San Jacinto Monument, Texas State Capitol, University of Texas in Austin, Tower of the Americas, San Antonio River Walk, The Galleria, Moody Gardens, Bank of America Plaza in Dallas, Fair Park, Toyota Center, Minute Maid Park, Reliant Stadium, American Airlines Center, Rangers Ballpark, Whataburger, and Enchanted Rock State Park. Encore! This episode showcases the demise of famous theaters and concert halls from around the world. Locations featured are Radio City Music Hall, Carnegie Hall, Walt Disney Concert Hall, John F. Kennedy Performing Arts Center, Globe Theater, Paris Opera, National Theater of Beijing, El Capitan Theater, Lincoln Center, Oslo Opera House, Royal Albert Hall, Palacio de Bellas Artes, Auditorio de Tenerife, and Apollo Theater. Winds of Destruction This Episodes focuses on the future of Mount Rainier without humans, Oklahoma City's Devon Tower fending off strong tornadoes and the Shanghai World Financial Center, which is on shaky ground as the city sinks. Extremes of Nature This Episode focuses on cities trying to fend off the extreme changing weathers of nature. It features the Bow Building in Calgary, Canada along with the Calgary Tower and the Vostok Station being buried under snow without humans to maintain it. Including Yakutsk's Tallest TV Tower trying to fend of the extreme cold. Chinook winds pose threat on Montana's cities. Isolated Areas This Episode focuses on places that are hard to visits, This includes Area 51, Club 33 at Disneyland, CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, and the National Security Agency, or NSA. Cold Reality This Episode Focuses mostly on the Areas in the North, which is the Ice hotel in both Kiruna, Sweden and Rovaniemi, Finland and Hotel Arctic in Murmansk. This episode also focuses on areas of Yellowstone National Park, Pevek In Russia still remains recognizable even after a thousand years, while Thule Tower in one of the most preserved cities in Qaanaaq does not last longer than the other buildings, Plants try to cover Arctic Bays city name that is in the ground and Mt Rushmore sees the Eruption of Yellowstone Supervolcano. Left Without Maintenance This episode focuses on what would happen to things people try to tame and those who kept control over their structures. Guernsey becomes flooded with extremely high tides and the Large Hadron Collider falls into disrepair, Labs that contain the smallpox now become released and the Foundations of Tower 42 in London become weakened as waters creep over London, as well as a Nuclear Bomb controlled by a dead man switch could nuke a small portion of the United States of America. Stopping the Fun This episode focuses on areas like Millennium Force at Cedar Point in Ohio, The Olympic Arena in Sochi, Russia, University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona, the Disney Parks and the CN Tower in Toronto Canada. Show Me The Money This episodes focuses on the topic of money and the buildings associated with it. This episode features One World Trade Center in New York, the Federal Reserve Bank in Dallas, Texas, the New York Stock Exchange, the US Mint in Philadelphia, and currency like dollar bills and coins, as well as credit cards. Romanian Revenge This episode talks about diffrent places in Romania such as Coloana Infinitului,Prahova Underground hospital,Floreasca sky tower,Black Sea,including romanian ships,foods,drinks and more. Japenese Fate This episode talks about diffrent places in Japan.These include Tokyo Sky Tree,The Japenese temples,Tokyo Tower, Sony Building and more School Apocalypse This episode talks about different schools around the world including West Valley Middle School, Montessori school, Stanford University in California, Henry Clay High School in Lexington, Kentucky, DuPont Manual High School in Louisville, Kentucky, Boone County High School in Florence, Kentucky, Vanderpilt University in Nashville, Tennessee, University of Kentucky, University of Florida and other schools. Never Forget This episode talks about places built based on the greatest events in history.These include September 11th Memorial and museum,The wall in Washington D.C.,Bunker Hill memorial and more. Relatives in Decay This Episode focuses on Las Vegas's Structures in Display including the Manhatten Express roller coaster, The Tokyo Tower in Japan, The International Finance Center, The Top Thrill Dragster in Cedar Point endures it's final moments along with the Intimidator at Carowinds and the Intimidator 305 in Kings Dominion. Energy Supply Draining This episode talks about the fate of Lamp Posts including the lamp posts in Alberta that seems to sometimes tilt like it's about to fall off, The Fate of Batteries and foods in the Refrigerator, The Suncor Energy Center in Calgary, Alberta begins to fall down, The fate of Rheinkirmes in Dusseldorf Germany mainly High Energy, The Makkah Royal Clock Tower in Saudi Arabia and the Bank of America Tower in New York City fall to it's demise. Game Over This episode focuses on the world of gaming and what would happen to video games, consoles, PCs, arcade machines and video game memorabilia in a Life After People. Among buildings, the Los Angeles Convention Center, Microsoft Redmond Campus, Nintendo's headquarters in Kyoto, Japan, Sony Headquarters at Sony City, and finally the eSports Arena could all be mentioned. Category:Community Category:Towns and cities Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture